


Snap-Chat

by Voolffman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I do not repent, i love these two, more puns, puns, puns and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, its really short. I know.....but.....still, its something, right? Right?????

“Marinette! Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, scrambling towards her, “Look! Look! Look!” and he shoved his phone in her face.  
Giggling she looked up at him, “And what exactly am I looking at?” she questioned.   
He grinned broadly despite himself, “I’m a Snap-Chat filter!”  
Marinette groaned, though smiling, “Why!!!! They're only adding fuel to your pun inflamed fire!”


	2. Snap-Chat Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are just texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had this continuation idea......Adrien is totally a kitty, Marinette is just adorable.....

Adrien: hey hey Mari  
Marinette: hmm?  
Adrien: u should Snap-Chat me :3  
Adrien: to keep up our Snap-Chat streak :3  
Adrien: & use my Snap-Chat filter ;3  
Marinette: ….really?  
Marinette: y don't u use it and send it to me ;)  
Adrien: but bugaboo! U know I y I can't! :'(  
Marinette: *sigh*  
Marinette: fine  
…..  
…..  
Adrien: YAY!!!!!  
Adrien: ...... uhhhhh  
Adrien: Mari……  
Marinette: yea?  
Adrien: u should totally cosplay as Chat Noir  
Marinette: ……..y?  
Adrien: u look cute as a kitten w/ those ears :3  
Adrien: u should also make the cat-stume ^. .^  
Marinette: …..  
Marinette: …...uhh  
Adrien: U’ve already made one haven't u :3  
Marinette: ......yes  
Adrien: aww ;3  
Marinette: u’ve gotta be kitten me….  
Adrien: ^. .^  
Adrien: yay! That was purr-fect!  
Marinette: what have I done......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep....I thought of this before I fell asleep....then I wrote this in the morning. Hope you liked it ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ;3


End file.
